


Whatever Fuck it

by GayJuliet



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, Paroline Endgame, Stefan is Damon and Elena’s son, jasmin is Hope’s mud baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayJuliet/pseuds/GayJuliet
Summary: Josie and lizzie find out Penelope and Caroline are engagedParoline created by the pentagon gc on twitter





	Whatever Fuck it

**Author's Note:**

> There’s lots of mistakes Sksksks don’t come for me
> 
> Written by and for the pentagon gc on twitter

“I- yo- wha- mom?” Josie stuttered in utter disbelief 

“What is going on?” Came a muffled reply, a head shoved under a pillow.

Caroline sat up, her eyes attempting to adjust to the intrusion of lights flooding the room.

“Josie? What are you doing here?” Caroline’s mind failing to recall any special anniversary’s or dates that would call her daughters to her home in Paris.

Except they were weren’t in Paris, they were in mystic falls, visiting for Christmas….

“Mom brought a boyfriend?” Lizzie’s voice called curiously from behind Josie

“Shit!” The head finally perked up as if suddenly comprehending the voices of heard.

Josie’s mouth dropping in shock.

“Penelope!”

“Penelope? As in Park?” Hope’s voice came through probably curious to what was holding the twins from joining breakfast. 

“What is Penelope doing in moms room?” Caroline and Penelope shared a shocked look

“Girls wait outside please!” Caroline managed to squeal. She jumps up and pushes Josie out and slams the door shut, thankful for remembering to pull on her shirt after last night. 

“We didn’t think this through” Penelope looks at her helplessly, how do you tell your ex that you and her mom were now together and engaged at that! 

Caroline paced the room trying to formulate a plan while Penelope got ready for the day. The younger woman seemingly without a care in the world but Caroline has spent more than enough time with her to know that Penelope was possibly more stressed than her.

They had planned to announce their engagement as soon as possible but they never did account for the fact that Penelope dated Josie and went to school with her kids. 

“Okay we’ll rip it off like a bandaid. They know something's going on you were naked in my bed” Caroline finally announces. The uncertainty and scared look in penelopes eyes and approaches wrapping her up in a gentle hug

“It’ll be okay, they’re my daughters they’ll have to accept this no matter what” Penelope looked up into Caroline’s kind blue eyes, the same eyes that made her an absolute mess

“I trust you” she finally decides on, Caroline smiles and leans down to give Penelope a gentle kiss, their lips barely brushing before she steps back.

“I’m gonna get ready now, please make the bed” Penelope nods and sets to her task.

It’s awkward as everyone sits around the kitchen, Bonnie notices the tension instantly and turns to leave not wanting to bother with this shit storm of a family

“Actually Bonnie stay” Caroline’s voice finally breaks the silence of the room

“She’s making us stay too” Damon whispers when Bonnie opts to sit next to him and Elena.

“So is anyone going to tell us what’s sucking the atmosphere out of the room?” Damon takes the plunge. 

Caroline and Penelope share uncertain looks but all it took was Caroline looking into Penelope’s clouded green eyes to be sure.

“Penelope and I are engaged?” 

It’s as if time has slowed down, the silence is deafening as the information processes through everyone’s head

It’s only when the sounds of a baby crying does Hope finally break the silence

“Well…. Jasmin is awake so im…. im just going to go tend to her” she quickly makes her escape 

“Yeah I’m sure Stefan will be awake soon Elena and I should go get his stuff ready for the day” Damon grabs Elena’s hand dragging her out of the room

“And… I just really don’t want to be here” Bonnie replies honestly making her escape last leaving the four women sitting at the breakfast table.

“Girls?” Caroline ask’s softly

“p?” If at all possible it’s even softer addressing Penelope. The green eyed girl for her part was just staring at her lap strung so tight Caroline was scared she’d break.

“You an-“ Josie begins to say trying to comprehend it

“What? When ? How? Why?!!” Lizzie finally manages to break the silence completely

“Well…. Penelope didn’t leave the school to go to a witches school in Belgium… she left the school to come see me about helping find the cure. We spent a lot of alone time together tracking down the cure and it just happened, I don’t remember when exactly I fell in love all I knew was that I was in love” Caroline explains to her daughters

“And you?” Lizzie turns a more accusing tone to Penelope, as if she was just doing this to ruin their family

“I-“ Penelope seemed genuinely nervous, its only when she meets Caroline’s eyes does she sigh out a breath of relief

“We were talking one day, eating take out and sitting in our hotel room. It was another dumb witch trying to become witch with a fake cure, and I was crushed, it had been slightly over a year since I had met up with Caroline and I don’t know she was just trying to cheer me up, she kept telling me jokes, she told me stories of her time in highschool and then she told a story about holding you girls and she was so soft and gentle and just had this look of pure love and adoration and I knew in that moment I had fallen in love with your mom.” The three women are shocked by Penelope’s honesty and the look of love and remembrance that found its way into her eyes 

“I know I hurt you a lot Jojo… and I know you don’t like me Lizzie but I love Caroline probably more than I’ll ever love anyone, and I want you guys to be okay with that, to be okay with the fact that Caroline and I are in love and we’re engaged” 

Josie caught Penelope’s eyes and she knew, she lost feelings for the girl a long time ago, and she knew it wasn’t fair to not let Penelope do the same. She had moved on Penelope should be allowed to too, even if it’s with Caroline. 

Lizzie seemed to be waiting for Josie’s reaction, it was her ex girlfriend after all, she should be the one to decide if t was okay or not

“I- yeah I’m okay with it” Caroline and Penelope let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding, Caroline kissing the side of Penelope’s head.

“Lizzie?” The anxiety soaking through Caroline’s typically gentle voice

Lizzie looks around wishing Hope were there to whisper into her ear what to say. 

No she needs to grow as her own person, she can do this…

“I’m okay with it too, if you want to marry actual Satan incarnated I’ll support you” Caroline smiles and leans forward to grip both of her daughters hands 

“I love you girls, all three of you so much” she looks to all of them, Penelope smiles and bumps shoulders with her too

“We Love you to Care” Caroline gives Penelope such a gentle smile, leaning over to kiss her but it’s interrupted by Josie and Lizzie screaming making Caroline and Penelope laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I’m judging everyone who reads this that isn’t from the GC. Also this is dedicated to the GC.


End file.
